Each year more and more surgical procedures are performed through the body orifices or surgically created openings. Procedures and surgeries within the body of the patient require positioning the necessary equipment, such as endoscopes and laparoscopes. Endoscopy refers to looking inside and typically refers to looking inside the body for medical reasons using an endoscope, an instrument used to examine the interior portion of a body, such as a hollow organ or cavity of the body.
Some endoscopic procedures may require multiple medical professionals and imaging systems to ensure proper guidance and placement of the equipment due to the size, bulk, and awkwardness of the equipment. For example, many endoscopes may include handles, scopes, external processing equipment, and custom displays. The endoscopes may also be difficult to manipulate when inserted partially or completely in the patient's body. In many cases, the endoscopes may be extremely expensive preventing many medical professionals from purchasing or using endoscopes despite the many advantages offered. In many ways, current systems, devices, and techniques for performing endoscopic procedures fail to adequately address these and other issues.